Shinigami meets Fairy
by Leon Kirigaya
Summary: Ichigo finds himself in magnolia while wondering around he met with Makarov and decided to go with him to the guild, there ichigo and makarov were going over it all until Natsu arrived and still pissed off from an earlier confrontation with ichigo started fighting him, that brushes off however a new evil rises, and the shinigami has to team up with the fairies in order to win
1. Chapter 1

Well I'm new hence this is my first fanfiction, starting with a crossover with bleach and fairy tail, if there are any mistakes feel free to point them out in your reviews thank you!...

Shinigami meets fairy

Chapter 1

flash of bright light

Ichigo POV:

"what the hell was that?" I suddenly found myself in this dark place, last thing I remembered was coming through the senkaimon with Rukia, Chad, Uryu and Oriheme but then there was a flash of light and I heard Rukia shout something about, something going wrong, what was that. Well I guess I'll go see where I am .

Writer POV:

Ichigo exited the room he was in and found himself in a town, realizing that it is not Karakura town he decided to play it cool and blend in, he was in his shihaksho which was a problem walking around like that when everyone else are wearing regular close would draw nothing but attention so he decided to check the room he came out of, there he saw some clothes in a few boxes "these most be lost and found stuff well whatever as long as I can change" he said as he started to change, he also found a single strap bag which was very convenient he did wear one to school after all he put his shihaksho in there and was ready to leave but there was another problem, his zanpakto is too big to hide in the bag. After thinking about what to do for about 3 minutes he decided to just put it on his back with that rosary chain thing that he would wear with his shihaksho to hold it in place. He left the room and started walking wondering where exactly he is. Meanwhile a certain pink haired dragon slayer was walking along with his lil blonde friend lucy and happy was flying and yapping something about fish as usual. "I'm just saying that job back there looked pretty cool" Natsu said to lucy with a slightly annoyed tone, "no way am I going down into the sewers to find some cat that might not even be down there, I mean the very idea of putting a job request like that is just ugh, who'd ever want to go down there?" she said waving her hands around "lucy your just saying that because your one a those 'girly girls'" happy commented wanting to irritate lucy. "shut up cat! I just don't wanna get dirty that's all" they continued chatting until Natsu bumped up in Ichigo who wasn't looking where he was going, lost in thought. "ah what the hell? Watch it will yah" Natsu said as he quickly looked at the man before him carefully in case it was an enemy. "you're the one who should watch it" Ichigo snapped back, he was all pissed of with being in this unknown place so he was clearly not in the mood. "what was that?, you lookin' for a fight?" Natsu said back clenching his fists. "look I don't know who you are but I don't have time to waste with you I gotta get back" Ichigo said saying the last bit under his breath as he walked off and continued to figure out what was going on. "tsk, the nerve a that guy I should kick his ass" Natsu said a little pissed off. "calm down Natsu it was just an accident" lucy said patting him on the back "yea yea yea but if I ever see that guy again he's a dead man" he said with a smirk that would scare little children. "you won't do a thing I bet you'll forget about it in no time, Mr. scatter brain" lucy commented, "oh shut up"…. Meanwhile on his walk Ichigo got to the river side hill that Natsu and gray used to fight all the time when they were young , "this place kinda reminds me of that spot in Karakura town" he said as he sat down going through his thoughts when he heard someone's voice behind him "well I've never seen you around here before" Ichigo spun around and found that the voice had come from a short old man with white hair growing at the sides of his head, it was master Makarov. "oh hello there I was just relaxing here" {Ichigo in mind; "whoa if it wasn't for his face and hair I'd swear this old guy is a little kid"} "that's fine, well what brings you here? Are you travelling?" the short old man asked. "uh I was actually wondering… where am I" Ichigo said wanting to get some info from the old man. "well it sounds like your lost young man, care to accompany me to my guild? We can have a seat and talk and you can also get something to eat and drink if you'd like" Makarov said with a small smile. {Ichigo in mind; "should I trust him? Well he's just a helpful old man he wouldn't do anything bad like attack me or anything, and I need to get info but ill keep my guard up just in case"} "alright sure" he said as he got up and went with the old man to the guild, once there they sat and started talking…

Well I decided to end it there, oh don't worry ill continue exactly where I left off… I wasn't sure if Ichigo could change out of his shihaksho while in Shinigami form, but who cares this is a fanfiction anything can happen. There will be more action in the next chapter so stay tuned, and ill also get around to how Ichigo ended up in Magnolia. Ok so until next time! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is chapter 2, I'll make it longer this time, and as I promised more action …

Shinigami meets Fairy

Chapter 2

Previously on Shinigami meets fairy; Ichigo found himself in magnolia not knowing where he is he decided to walk around hoping he might find something, like a clue as to what's going on along his walk he stopped at a river side hill and sat there thinking things through when a short old man interrupted his thoughts, Makarov asked him to come along to his guild to discuss the matter once there they started talking… "So you say you don't know where you are and you just suddenly woke up here?" Makarov asked the young man. "Yea I just woke up in this room here I don't think I'm even from this town" Ichigo replied worrying about where he could be. "Well I suspect this may be caused by anima" the old man said with his hand on his chin. "Anima? What's that?" the young man asked curious. "Anima is a kind of teleportation spell, it teleports people from different worlds to a certain destination however those who it teleports it turns them into lacrima crystals and as we can both see your not a crystal so anima isn't the cause here hmmmm" they continued to talk until a certain dragon slayer walked in as Natsu spotted Ichigo that's when it all started, the fighting that is. "wait what the hell is that guy doing here?!" Natsu said getting pissed off at the sight of Ichigo and went over to him asking him why is he there. "geez you again, I don't have time for this" Ichigo said this in an annoyed tone. "oh yea….well I got a bone to pick with you man" he said as he held Ichigo by his shirt holding him up, at this Ichigo got pissed and kicked Natsu off causing Natsu to fall to the ground. "you son of a bitch!" Natsu shot up from the ground running toward Ichigo with his right fist ready to strike and at full force he swung at the man in front of him which Ichigo simply blocked and used his other hand to grab Natsu punching him in the face separating them a little. "I said I don't have time for this!" Ichigo shouted towards Natsu which didn't care at the moment he was just mad because Ichigo managed to punch him in the face as he enraged even further. "you little piece of ahh" he said as he began to draw in inhale deeply. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" as he said this a tornado like beam of fire came out of his mouth like a flame thrower, Ichigo reacted quickly drawing his zanpakto off his back and using it to block against the raging beam of fire when it hit him he held strong but the force pushed him back making him fly through a door landing outside on his feet Ichigo stood, shocked of what he just saw {Ichigo in mind; "what the hell, he just shot flames from his mouth, who or what is this guy" Natsu walked out with a very enraged look on his face as he stood in front of the substitute Shinigami once again. "hey what was that, what are you?"Ichigo asked wanting to know what he just witnessed. "what the hell are you talking about?" Natsu asked mostly irritated that this guy has the nerve to question him. "you just shot fire from your mouth how is that possible?" Ichigo asked, "I'm a dragon slayer idiot and my element is fire so I can do this!" Natsu said once more inhaling "FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" once again a big beam of fire shot out like a cannon which Ichigo dogged and then went for Natsu with his zanpakto "take this!" Ichigo swung full force which Natsu dogged by an inch, at this Natsu got on the offensive surrounding his hands with fire now attacking again, right punch Ichigo dogged and swung his sword from the ground up Natsu dogged however the tip of the sword caught Natsu's cheek cutting him, by this time everyone was outside watching the fight "hey Natsu cut it out!" lucy shouted out at the dragon slayer which he relied by shouting stay out of it, "well once he starts there's nothing that can stop em" gray said looking on impressed with the orange haired guy's skills. "He's pretty good with that sword of his, almost as good as erza, I wanna fight em" gajeel said exited. Neither was giving an inch Natsu managed to hit Ichigo in the forehead cutting Ichigo causing a little bit of blood to run down his face, and Ichigo had also cut Natsu again this time on his right arm. "I gotta say your pretty good" Natsu said smirking a little though still angry. "and your not bad yourself" Ichigo replied wiping his face. "well I hope your ready for the next one!" as Natsu said this he jumped in the air with his hands over his head as a fire ball formed, "FIRE DRAGON'S DAZZLING BLAZE!" as he said that he threw the fire ball at Ichigo which the orange haired man used his zanpakto to cut through it was not easy and his hands got burned a little. "damn it, now I'm pissed… take this!" as Ichigo said this blue spirit energy started forming around his zanpakto. "GETSUGA TENSHO!" he said and slashed his sword sending a wave of the energy at the dragon slayer, Natsu was caught off guard and he quickly used his hands to block but the getsuga tensho was strong and it sent him flying. "ouch that hurt" Natsu said getting up brushing himself off and once again they started at each other trading blows though this time it was getting a little out of hand… Meanwhile erza has just returned from a job and herd all the commotion walking outside as she then saw Natsu fighting someone with orange hair, a stranger which she has never seen before. "What's going on?" she asked. "well Natsu had bumped into this guy earlier and when we got back he was here and Natsu just started fighting him" lucy replied. "We should stop this, its getting serious" erza said concerned for her comrade and friend, "It is entertaining but I agree, let's stop em" gray said as they both sprung into action erza drew one of her swords and leaped into the air, gray did the same as Natsu and Ichigo were on another collision coarse Ichigo with his sword and Natsu with his right hand with flames surrounding it as they were about to collide erza and gray jumped in between back to back as erza's sword met ichigo's and gray used his ice magic to create a shield which Natsu collided with it bringing the battle to a halt. "what the hell gray get outa my way!" Natsu said angry at his friend for interfering, "no way, this fight has to stop or else you too would just end up killing each other" gray said refusing to step aside. "exactly now Natsu go sit and cool off now" erza said with a scary glare directed at Natsu. "alright fine" he said calming down a little and walked off to sit on a tree stump , gray dropped the ice shield and Ichigo eased off erza's sword stepping back. "ok now I need and explanation from you, first off who are you?" erza asked as her sword disappeared, not being hostile towards the man even though there is a possibility of him attacking her but she wasn't worried of that. Ichigo was about to speak when Makarov interrupted, "why don't we have a seat inside for that" (he was actually watching the fight the whole time but he saw it as a way to see just how good Ichigo is, when her first met Ichigo he noticed the big sword on his back and got curious so that is why he didn't stop the fight).

Inside the guild

They were now all sitting around a table, as erza repeated her question for Ichigo. "well my name is Ichigo kurosaki" (he never wanted to tell them but he might as well since there was really no need for keeping secrets) "I suspect your not from here, so where are you from?" erza asked very curious. "I'm from a town called Karakura" he answered. "I've never heard of that town before where is it exactly?" erza asked again. "I don't think its anywhere hear this place is all new to me" Ichigo answered again. "well in order for us to help you I think its best you tell us everything" erza asked this of him though Ichigo was thinking not to but he decided in order to find out exactly what's going on he should start by telling them everything as he started. "well I'm a substitute Shinigami, I was coming through a portal called the senkaimon with my friends; Rukia, Chad, Oriheme and Uryu. We were leaving a place called the soul society and returning to the world of the living, that's where Karakura town is when there was a flash of bright light and sounds of Rukia shouting something but that's all I remember, when I woke up I was here" he summed up that much not going further. "so it seems your from a different world all together" erza concluded. "that's what I suspected" Makarov commented. "and what about that sword of yours I've never seen a sword like that before" erza inquired curious about Ichigo's zanpakto that was wrapped up on the table in front of him. "well this is my zanpakto" he said as he unwrapped it. "zanpakto, that's a weird name" Natsu commented a little curious and interested in Ichigo's sword. "well It's no ordinary sword, it's actually alive" he stated clearly causing everyone to look at him with disbelieving eyes. "alive?" gray asked completely doubting Ichigo's words. "yeah its name is zangetsu" Ichigo said with a convincing look on his face. "well can you prove it?" Natsu asked. "well no not exactly" Ichigo answered wishing he could prove it, he could just manifest zangetsu but he's never been able to do that. As they continued to ask Ichigo more about him, meanwhile in the streets of magnolia a familiar dark haired female Shinigami could be seen walking along, Rukia. "I can feel his spiritual pressure he's definitely here" as she got closer to the guild she figured he most be in there…. "What's a bantai?" we can all guess who asked that question of course it was Natsu. "It's BANKAI and it's the second release of my zanpakto" as he answered the front door of the guild opened and Rukia stuck her head in looking around to see if she can spot Ichigo. "wait Is that Rukia?" Ichigo pondered. "hmmm I don't see him" Rukia said to herself as she heard a familiar voice calling out to her, "Rukia!" she looked towards the voice and saw her orange haired friend. "oh Ichigo there you are" she said as she ran towards him greeting the others around him and introducing herself, "so how did you get here?" Ichigo asked. "well I followed your spiritual pressure and I came here" Rukia said simply. "well are Uryu, Chad and Oriheme with you as well, where are they?" he asked hoping Rukia knew where they were but alas. "well that's the thing I have no idea where the others are"…..

Ok I'm gonna end this one here but I think this one was good, anyway next chapter will be a little longer and mostly filled with action which I think you'll all enjoy….. oh and bring on the reviews people…. well until next time see ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Now its time for chapter 3, this time I decided to put the names along with what's said in conversation style in separate lines, now let's go!...

Shinigami meets Fairy

Chapter 3

Previously on Shinigami meets Fairy; during ichigo's brawl with Natsu, his spirit energy rose and Rukia which was looking for him felt it and came to the fairy tail guild where she found her friend…..

Ichigo: "wait did you just say you don't know where they are?" Ichigo asked rising out of his seat.

Rukia: "yes unfortunately what happened in the senkaimon caused all of us to be thrown in separate places and even different worlds so there's really no way to tell where the others went" she replied feeling horrible about what happened.

Ichigo: "you can't be serious Rukia I mean how could this happen?" he was now holding Rukia by her arms.

Rukia: "I'm just as worried about them as you are Ichigo, but right now worrying about them and not doing anything won't help, we should go out and try to look for them"

Erza: "well we'll help you look for them as well" erza said feeling concern for the missing friends of Ichigo.

Ichigo: "really you will?"

Erza: "yeah we will, all of us"

Ichigo: "but I made a mess with the fight and all"

Erza: "oh don't worry about it, I think by now we are all friends, don't you think?" she said with a warm smile

Natsu: "why the heck do we have to he-" Natsu started as he was interrupted by lucy who jabbed him in the side "well I guess ill help too" he continued under his breath

Erza: "well alright but one more thing, do you two have a place to stay? Searching for your friends may take days"

Ichigo: "well now that you mention it no we don't"

Erza: "hmmm, how about you stay at my place, well one of you will have to stay at another I don't have space for both of you"

Ichigo: "oh that's really generous thanks"

Rukia: "I'll umm stay at your place miss ummm" Rukia said waiting for erza to respond with an introduction

Erza: "oh that's right you haven't been acquainted with us yet, my name is erza, that's Lucy, the one with pink hair is Natsu the cat is happy and the one without a…..shirt is gray" Rukia questioned why was gray half naked and they explained.

Rukia: "well I'll stay with you then Miss. Erza, What about you Ichigo?"

Ichigo: "I guess I'll stay at Lucy's place"

Lucy: "what why me?"

Ichigo: "well there's no way I'm staying at Mr. Fire breather's place, he might burn me alive while I'm asleep"

Natsu: "that actually sounds like a good idea how about I try it now Mr. Carrot head" Natsu snapped back

Erza: "Natsu that's enough no more fighting"

Natsu: "fine fine!" Natsu said, mumbling something about Ichigo

Lucy: "ok fine you can stay at my place"

Erza: "well now that its settled, you both might as well join the guild too, what do you think matser?"

Makarov: "well I don't see any reason not to"

Erza: "ok lets introduce you both to the others"

Rukia: "uh sure just give me and Ichigo a second" Rukia said dragging Ichigo to a corner by his shirt

Ichigo: "so what is it?"

Rukia: "I don't think it's a good idea to get so involved with them, I'd hate if we got them into trouble"

Ichigo: "I thought so too but this may be the only way to find the others, we gotta just go along with it for now"

Rukia: "alright but be careful and don't let down your guard either"

Ichigo: "yeah you too"

With that decided they went back over to erza and she showed them around introducing them to Mira lastly where Ichigo and Rukia both got their guild insignia's Rukia's on her neck in black and Ichigo's on his left arm in orange. With all that done it was now night and everyone went home, well Ichigo and Rukia to the places they were both staying.

[Erza's place]

Rukia: "again thank you for letting me stay here Miss. Erza"

Erza: "its fine it's the least I can do and there's no need for formalities call me Erza"

Rukia: "well ok…. Erza" living in a highly mannered clan Rukia was more use to calling people she wasn't close friends with, with formalities but she could make an exception.

Erza: "here you can change into these" erza gave Rukia a shirt and shorts to sleep in

Rukia: "oh thanks" Rukia was actually still in her shihaksho.

Erza: "you can take a bath when your ready and then ill prepare something for the both of us to eat"

Rukia: "ok thank you again, I'll go take a bath now"

Once Rukia got back they ate and then started talking, meanwhile….

[Lucy's place]

Lucy: "ok you can sleep on this futon"

Ichigo: "thanks"

Lucy: "don't mention it, am gonna take a bath after I'm done you can go after"

Ichigo: "alright then"

Lucy went into the bath room to take a quick shower while plue was left in the other room with Ichigo.

Ichigo: "what the hell Is this, its freaky lookin" he said as he picked up plue looking at the strange creature "well this world realy has some weird stuff" he concluded placing plue on the ground.

[Lucy's bathroom]

"It's so awkward having him here couldn't he go with someone else" she said as she continued to bathe "well I really hope this guy has zero bad or…..sexual intentions" the thought of that sent a shiver up her spine as she got more weary. She exited the bathtub cursing herself, she had forgotten to take clothes in with her, now she's gonna have to go out there in nothing but a towel which barely held her…..assets as she exited the bath room completely scared, embarrassed and nervous at the same time.

Lucy: "ok you can go in now" she said walking toward the bed which had her sleep wear on it as she tripped over plue and fell on Ichigo who happened to be sitting on the floor waiting for her, they were now both in a very compromising position; with Lucy laying on top of Ichigo and at the same time the towel gave up and pulled out from how lucy had rapped it, now Ichigo could see her assets more and he couldn't help but stare at them as they both got extremely red the level of heat coming off their faces could heat a room.

Lucy: "….YOU PERVERT!" she said as she slapped him across the face and jumped up, she was already scared of Ichigo being a possible rapist and now this, it was just too much as she lost it

Ichigo: "what no I'm not you fell on me!" he said defending him self

Lucy: "you stinking little pervert!" she was now slapping him in the face repeatedly as he then grabbed her

Ichigo: "what the hell is wrong with you? I'm no pervert damn it"

Lucy: "let go of me!" she demanded, then Ichigo shook her and got her to calm down

Ichigo: "listen just calm down, if your thinking I'd do anything to you I won't okay" the tone of his was filled with truth and lucy calmed down completely

Lucy: "ok I'm sorry I overreacted"

Ichigo: "it's alright, it's natural to react that way you are a girl after all" he said with a small smile

Natsu: "well well well, look at what we have here" a familiar voice said as Ichigo and lucy both looked towards the window where they say Natsu and gray

Natsu: "so that's why he chose lucy's place to stay, I should have known"

Ichigo: "what the hell are you talking about?"

Gray: "natsu and I decided to come by here to make sure your not just some punk tryin to get close to lucy and it seems we were right to suspect, as soon as we got here we herd lucy screaming out pervert"

Natsu: "yeah I knew somethin was wrong about you, I oughta' burn you to a crisp right now" he said as he got down from the window ready to give Ichigo what for when lucy stood in front of them

Lucy: "calm down Natsu you've got the wrong idea, it as actually my fault I came out of the bathroom like this and when I was walking over I tripped and fell on him, he didn't do anything"

Natsu: "how can I believe that for all I know this guy brainwashed you and made u lie to protect him"

Lucy: "Natsu look at me…. It's true that what happened"

Gray: "well I think we can believe in lucy's words, calm down bro"

Natsu: "alright fine, your lucky they stopped me carrot head"

Ichigo: "tsk, yea yea yea, smoke breath"

They all continued to converse about random things, jumping to some important ones from time to time, after a while Natsu and gray left and headed home though Natsu still suspicious stayed outside of lucy's window for about 15 minutes just in case then he went home after that.

It was now morning and everyone was at the guild sitting at a table coming up with how they are going to start searching.

Erza: "well maybe we should start at the other side of magnolia"

Gray: "if we split up that would make it faster"

Ichigo: "yeah let's do it"

They had decided and were getting up to leave when lucy came up.

Lucy: "hey guys I found this request on the board, it says strange people have been seen there recently at this town, maybe those strange people are your friends"

Ichigo: "there is a good chance it really is them"

Rukia: "I agree let's start there"

Erza: "alright then it's settled, let's go"

And with that they started heading for the town where strange people have been seen, they took a train which had Natsu suffering from his motion sickness, normally Wendy would have used her troya spell on him but she had been gone with Elfman and lisanna on a job so he had to endure it. After 3 hours of Natsu's complaining and throwing up they arrived at their destination.

Erza: "alright everyone split up and if you run into the missing friends or into trouble just use the flares to signal everyone"

Ichigo: "alright Rukia let's go"

Rukia went with Ichigo, erza on her own and so did gray Natsu and lucy. Along with Ichigo and Rukia they were moving fast but checking everywhere.

Ichigo: "this would be easier if we could sense their spiritual pressure but I can't sense anything"

Rukia: "yeah if their all together maybe Uryu told them to conceal their spiritual pressure to avoid any problems"

Ichigo: "yeah that damn Uryu is always taking precautions"

Meanwhile over where erza was she actually had confronted someone, a tall muscular man with dark skin and brown hair, Chad. As he walked along erza felt suspicious of this guy and followed at a distance she followed the man as he turned a corner and entered a storage room that was unused. Erza looked in the window and saw that he was not alone, there were two other people in there with him; a thin guy wearing glasses and a white outfit, and a girl with burnt orange colored hair in regular clothes, feeling that they were the three they were looking for she used a flare to signal the others.

Ichigo: "hey Rukia look, it's the flare looks like one of our search team found em"

Rukia: "alright let's go" they jumped off in the direction of the flare so did Natsu, gray and lucy

Once all there, they took a look inside, erza asked if these are the three they are looking for after getting confirmation, Ichigo knocked the door and the people inside were in battle ready position just in case.

Uryu: "who is it?"

Ichigo: "it's Ichigo who else could it be"

Of course it could be a trap but there is no mistaking, that voice was oh so familiar, as chad opened the door.

Ichigo: "well how you guys been?" all exited and relieved to see his friends again his sense of humor returned.

Uryu: "oh thank goodness I thought we were the only ones here, so how did you find us?"

Rukia: "well Ichigo and I, and our friends here searched around this town and erza found you first"

Everyone got acquainted and started conversing however the peace was interrupted when there was a small explosion and a lot a dust, as it cleared there were two guys standing at the hole in the wall one with black/white hair red eyes and dark blue lips, wearing a black coat with grey along the edges and bronze sleeves at the top, back and grey at the middle and white the rest of it and black pants, the other had maroon colored hair black eyes wearing a white cloak with long sleeves and maroon colored pants they are known cobra and midnight.

Cobra: "well well well, it's been a while hasn't it brat" cobra said to Natsu

Natsu: "not long enough you all hearing jackass"

Ichigo: "what's going on, who are they?" Ichigo asked extremely concerned about who the two in front of him are.

Erza: "the one with the scar is known as cobra, and the other one is known as midnight we once fought them some time ago I thought they were in prison.. cobra, midnight what are you doing here?"

Midnight: "well about that we broke out of prison and now we are taking revenge on the people that helped put us there it's plain and simple" he stated simply

Natsu: "last time I checked we beat the crap outa' you guys, and now you say you came for revenge HA don't make me laugh, we'll just kick you r asses again" Natsu commented clenching his fists

Cobra: "HAHAHAHA you honestly think we would just break out and come after you all immediately, for your information we broke out a year ago and in that time we were perfecting are skills and getting stronger!"

Natsu: "it doesn't matter we'll kick your asses all the same!" Natsu shouted loudly charging at cobra.

Cobra: "fool…. well here let me show you, your own voice will be your destruction!" as he said this he used his sound magic attack called sound wall that manipulated the sound from Natsu's shouting simultaneously protecting him and causing an explosion sending everyone flying through the walls of the storage building.

Midnight: "well now they will all regret the day they messed with the Oracion seis"

Erza: "everyone are you alright?"

Lucy: "yeah just a little bit of bruises"

Natsu: "ouch what the hell happened"

Gray: "I've felt better" Uryu, Chad, Rukia and Oriheme also said they are alright

Ichigo: "damn those guys mean business, they said something about exacting revenge for helping put them in prison, is that true?"

Erza: "yes after we defeated them the magic council arrested them but it seems they broke out and are looking for pay back"

Cobra: "I hope you all are ready cause were gonna destroy you all!"

Everyone was now up and ready to fight, Natsu went after cobra which cobra just used his sound magic attack called sound palm emitting a powerful sound wave from his palm which blew away Natsu, then erza charged at him in her heavens wheel armor, at the same time Natsu shot back up and went after midnight instead and when everyone decided to help Natsu and erza the other members of the oracion seis; angel, arigor and racer showed up. Ichigo went after arigor mostly because arigor has a scythe Rukia went after racer using her flash step so she can keep up with his speed, lucy went after angel and Uryu helped Natsu, gray helped erza, Chad helped lucy with angel and even Oriheme joined the brawl helping ichigo with arigor. The all out brawl went on for a while until midnight decided to end the fun he blew away Natsu and uryu and then spoke….

Midnight: "well this was only a taste of what's to come, cobra!" he said letting cobra know it's time to leave.

Cobra: "yea alright I heard yah" as he said this he used sound wall again destroying portions of the area creating smoke so they could get away without being chased with the smoke the other members knew it was the signal and blew away there's opponents and left leaving them with only the sound of midnight's voice as he gave them a message;

Midnight: "this was only part one of what's to come fairy tail wizards, we will return and that is when we will destroy you all"

Once the smoke cleared there was no site of them.

Ichigo: "so they plan on returning huh"

Erza: "yes as midnight said, this is not good they are way stronger than before and it seems they have new abilities, I could barely stand against cobra"

Natsu: "well who cares when they come back for part two, we'll be ready and were gona take em down cause were fairy tail and were unstoppable!"

Rukia: "he surely has spirit"

Erza: "yeah that's are Natsu"

And with that they all returned to the guild where they explained what happened to Makarov…

Well gonna end it here. It took me a little while deciding on which group of evil people to use as the bad guys I couldn't decided on having bad guys from bleach come in or bad guys from fairy tail, well I decided on oracion seis…..well I'll update the next chapter soon so stay tuned, oh and if you have any problem with the way I wrote this one with their names and then what's said in conversation thread style then just let me know in you review and I'll switch back to the regular way, well until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again my dear audience, sorry for the delay in the update, was busy with school well anyway here's chapter 4.

**Shinigami** **meets Fairy**

Chapter 4

Previously on Shinigami meets Fairy; with the help of erza, Natsu, lucy and gray Ichigo and Rukia were able to find their missing friends Oriheme, Chad and Uryu, however before they could bask in their reunion members of the oracion seis interrupted declaring war on the fairies as revenge for helping put them in prison, the Shinigami, the Quincy, the two humans with special powers and the fairies fought against them until midnight ended the fight and left them with a massage that they will return, everyone went home and continued with their everyday life although they all remained cautious of the impending battle…..

[lucy's place]

Ichigo stayed at lucy's place but this time it was a little more cramped, Oriheme also stayed there now they all laid sound asleep however a certain blonde woke up by sounds of slight moaning and kissing.

Lucy "hmmm, what's that sound?" she pondered as she looked to the ground right beside her bed as she then was greeted by Ichigo and Oriheme making out on the futon Ichigo slept on

Lucy "what the hell are you doing!" the blonde screamed at the two blushing madly breaking out of their wonderful world of love.

Ichigo "what?" Ichigo asked not seeing the problem here, he was making out in some ones house!

Lucy "what do you mean what, you two cut it out!"

Ichigo "honestly I don't see what's wrong" he said still not seeing the problem.

Lucy "hellooo this is not your room you know you happen to be making out in someone else's room"

Ichigo "oh heh sorry about that" he said as Oriheme got up off of him.

Oriheme "hehehe, sorry lucy, got a little carried away" the auburn haired girl said punching the side of her head playfully

Lucy "that's fine just don't do it again"

[Erza's place]

Uryu stayed at erza's place along with Rukia the latter could be seen sitting the chair drinking tea and Uryu was sitting on another chair reading a book, and erza walked out of the bathroom after a nice shower when she came out uryu noticed and couldn't help but stare at the scarlet haired beauty.

Erza "ah that was nice, well what say we head over to the guild in a few?"

Rukia "well we have to stay on guard right?"

Erza "yes we do, now I'll change into my regular clothes"

Uryu "wait your gonna do that here?" he asked blushing slightly now

Erza "yes I am" as she said that her whole body started shining well actually her towel did and as the towel started to disappear and uryu could see her naked body just a little bit as he started blushing madly resembling a tomato

Uryu "ahh no! don't do that here!" he shouted covering his eyes though still peaking then the shining stopped and there stood erza in her usual clothing, a white formal looking blouse with a blue ribbon over her chest area and her blue skirt and black boots.

Uryu "what that's impossible, where did that towel go and where did those clothes come from?" he asked confused at what he just saw

Erza "oh that was just my re-equip magic, I use it to keep certain things in a separate dimension and I can call them forth or send them back"

Uryu "amazing this is unreal, that basterd Mayuri kurotsuchi would definitely take interest in you"

Erza "hmm? Who's that?"

Uryu "a scientist I despise"

Erza "oh I see" she said not bothering to ask more

Rukia "how about we head to the guild now?" Rukia asked feeling that they should all stay in one place together just in case.

Erza "yeah let's go"

[Natsu's place]

Chad stayed at natsu's place Natsu suggested he stayed with cana but gildarts said hell no.

Natsu "he happy get up will yah" he shouted at the cat that was still asleep

Chad "does he always sleep this much"

Natsu "not really he's just being lazy"

Happy "I'm not lazy I'm just tired" he said as he got up and used his magic wings and started flying this surprised chad.

Chad "he can fly?"

Natsu "yeah, it's his magic"

Chad "that's a little disturbing, I already got used to yoruichi and her cat form she also talked and now this cat can both talk and fly" he said a little disturbed

Natsu "alright let's head over to the guild"

[fairy tail guild]

Everyone were doing their usual thing the only 3 that were missing were Ichigo, lucy and Oriheme.

Rukia "where are they I'm getting worried"

Erza "yeah me too maybe we should go and see if they are alright"

As erza said this the 3 in question walked in, lucy had an annoyed look on her face and Ichigo and oriheme were just smiling.

Erza "what took you so long?"

Lucy "uhh it took me a while to wake them up that's all hehehe" she said laughing nervously which caused the others to raise their eye brows at the blonde (actually what really kept them were oriheme and Ichigo, the two had decided to take a bath together and it was hell trying to get them to come out)

Erza "well ok, how about you take oriheme to mira so she can join and get an insignia her friends already did I already talked to master about letting them all join and he said sure"

Uryu got his insignia on his lower arm in dark blue and chad got his on his shoulder in black.

Oriheme "oh yay I'm gonna go get one too" she said childishly as she ran over to mira and got her insignia on her upper arm in auburn same as her hair.

Erza "ok now that you all have joined I most speak to you all on a very important matter" she said as her face got serious as she continued, "the insignias on your bodies aren't just for decoration they represent fairy tail and the strong bond we all have, once you have these insignias you are apart of fairy tail's family and we protect each other with our lives don't take it for granted, you are all apart of our family now and we will also fight to protect you" she ended with a warm smile.

Rukia "thank you we will not tarnish this kindness"

Ichigo "yeah we'll all protect you too thanks"

Oriheme "that's so nice thank you I promise to cherish it"

Chad "thank you"

Uryu "thank you it's a promise"

Natsu "alright I love it when we new people join the guild, hey let's go on a job"

Erza "no natsu we need to stay here and protect the guild remember the oracion seis are still out there given their intentions their probably heading here as we speak"

Natsu "yeah your right"

Gray "heh idiot your always over excited"

Natsu "what you shut your mouth stripper!"

Gray "stop calling me that lizard face" he said as he grabbed Natsu by the shirt

Natsu "I don't have a lizard face jackass" he replied slapping gray in the head and with that they started fighting AGAIN.

Tables were thrown all over the place and Elfman got involved, so did Ichigo when a table hit him in the face then soon almost everyone except for erza, uryu, Rukia, oriheme and chad joined the brawl, until Natsu suddenly stopped causing everyone else to stop as well, he smelled something, something familiar. Erza noticed the look on his face and shot up.

Erza "Natsu what is it?"

Natsu "their here" he said in a serious tone and with that they all sprung into action heading towards the sent Natsu was leading them to, they decided to engage them before they got to the guild now they headed over to that nearby forest and found the oracion seis members standing there expecting them they were all now face to face standing across from each other.

Midnight "we had planned to come straight to the guild but that brat dragon slayer caught our sent and led you to us before we could even get close"

Erza "midnight you and your group better leave now or else you'll all be sorry you opposed fairy tail"

Midnight "is that a threat, well I'm not afraid of you people, you'll find that trying to intimidate us is useless now be prepared to face defeat"

With that they all engaged as before erza went after cobra along with gray, Natsu went after midnight along with uryu, Ichigo went after arigor along with oriheme, lucy and chad engaged angel and Rukia engaged racer, the battles all branched off in separate places, over at rukia's side she was struggling a bit with racer he is a bit faster than her but she kept up with him.

Rukia "your really fast"

Racer "why thank you but your too slow"

He appeared behind her kicking her sending her flying she caught her balance and used her flash step to appear behind him swinging her sword he dodged easily and then moved towards her grabbing her arm throwing her in the air as he moved towards her again she countered by using hado #31 shakaho it was unexpected and caught racer off guard as it connected sending him back to the ground, Rukia used this chance getting above him swinging her sword once again he dodged quickly and went at her again…. Meanwhile over Ichigo and oriheme vs arigor they were having a bit of trouble.

Arigor "you cannot beat me weaklings"

Ichigo "oh yeah we'll see about that"

Ichigo said as he rushed arigor once again arigor then used his magic

Arigor "and weather forecast today has a high chance of wind from the left with a small chance of lightning!"

A gust of wind came from the left mixed with lightning about to hit Ichigo but oriheme used her shun shun rika

Oriheme "santen keshun I reject!" she said as a shield formed at Ichigo's left protecting him from arigor's attack.

Ichigo "thanks oriheme!" he said as he went for arigor again as they both traded blows Ichigo with his sword and arigor with his scythe Ichigo fought hard he managed to cut arigor a few times and arigor had cut him a few times as well as they continued…. Meanwhile over natsu's side,

Midnight "it's useless boy you cannot defeat me"

Natsu "shut up you jackass, FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

Midnight "I said it's useless" he said as he dodged and kicked Natsu away then uryu appeared above midnight and fired a shower of arrows at midnight he used his magic to block it then used dark capriccio shooting drilling beams at uryu he dodged but did see the other ones they connected sending uryu flying across the ground Natsu started at midnight again with hand to hand combat…. Meanwhile at erza's side.

Cobra "ha is that all you got!" he said as he used sound palm blasting gray away then erza went into black wing armor swing her weapon at cobra he used sound wall to defend sending erza flying she caught her balance and simultaneously went into flame empress armor sending waves of fire at cobra he dodged by jumping in the air.

Cobra "you missed titania I really thought you were better at this you know" he said forgetting that gray was still there

Gray "your wide open, ice make lance!" he shot off spears of ice that connected cobra sending towards erza which again sent waves of fire at him which connected this time blasting cobra away.

Cobra "damn you!"

He then used sound palm again they both dodged and went at him again…. Meanwhile over at lucy's side angel currently had the upper hand.

Angel "hahaha your all so weak this is too easy" she gloated

Lucy "shut up you wench, gate of the golden bull I open thee, Taurus!"

Ah yes with that the lusty bull came out in the real world and as usual started hitting on lucy.

Taurus "mooo! Seeing your great body is always nice lucy"

Chad "ummm is he always like that?"

Lucy "yeah just ignore him"

Taurus "how about you give me a smooooch lucy"

Lucy "just go get rid of her"

Taurus "as you wish my dear!"

Taurus went after angel 's angel magic known as barakiel the latter dodged Taurus's attacks by flying up an then used a light attack that sent Taurus away closing his gate sending him back.

Angel "well that was boring could you please make it more interesting" as she said this chad acted he ran towards the angel and then took a stance with his right arm drawn back.

Chad "Brazo Izquierda del Diablo" as he said this a red and white armor formed on his right arm he then thrust it forward at the angel "la muerte!" when his punch connected a skull shaped impression was made on the angel causing it to explode in smoke.

Lucy "whoa that was awesome!"

Angel "wow not bad though you haven't won this!" as she said that she summoned shamsiel and they started again…. Meanwhile back at Rukia and racer

Racer "your so slow it's pathetic hahaha"

Rukia laid on the ground trying to stand.

Racer "and your still trying to get up? it's useless just give up"

Rukia "no.. I will not… give up…. These people took us in, gave us food and shelter, allowed us to join their guild, their family…. And now there fighting for us…. So I'm going to return the favor by fighting for them as well" she said as she stood strong on her feet and turned her zanpakto's blade downwards to the ground.

Racer "it's no use you cant beat me"

Rukia "I can and I will…. Now dance sodeno shirayuki" as she said this her zanpakto released into it's shikai her zanpakto was now snowy white from the blade to the guard and hilt that's why it is called the snowy white blade. She then used it to make 4 small ice pillars in front of her then said "sukinomai, Hakuren!" with that she sent out waves of ice that moved fast from the ground engulfing everything in their path racer who was surprised was caught off guard it caught him turning his entire body into ice however that didn't stop him he used his speed to heat up the area freeing himself from the ice.

Rukia "what how did you?"

Racer "I'm stronger than you that won't work hahaha"

He then started at her again kicking her in the air following up by kicking her back and forth between him then sent her to the ground again….. meanwhile back at Ichigo and oriheme

Arigor "you are a good fighter"

Ichigo "your pretty good too"

Arigor "however you are still going to be destroyed"

He then called down more lighting striking Ichigo blowing him away and then targeted oriheme, Ichigo saw that his friend was in trouble and he used flash step and grabbed her moving to a spot in front of arigor.

Ichigo "you alright?"

Oriheme "yeah I'm fine"

Ichigo "alright now I want you to stay out this I'll handle this guy"

Oriheme "but Ichigo I'm fine I can help you I-"

Ichigo "oriheme….please I don't want you get hurt" he cut her off, he was only doing this to keep her safe

Oriheme "o, ok Ichigo, be careful" she said with a soft smile then moved away at a safe distance and used her santen keshun to form the shield as she looked on.

Arigor "oh do you care for that girl?"

Ichigo "yes now stop paying attention to her I'm your opponent" he started and pointed his zanpakto forward placing his left arm on the right one as the clothe on the hilt raped around his right hand "now I'm gonna end this fight…..BANKAI!" as he said this his energy formed around him there was also smoke, once it cleared Ichigo stood there, "Tensa Zangetsu" with his zanpakto now looking like a regular sword fully black and now has a guard and a hilt and his shihaksho was now more close fitted with an opening from his waist down and the bottom edges in a spiky design.

Arigor "what is this form?"

Ichigo "this is my bankai, now get ready!"

Ichigo started at arigor with tremendous speed, being in his bankai enhances his overall speed and flashstep as well, he swung his sword slicing arigor from shoulder down to his chest, then arigor swung at Ichigo with his scythe and the latter dodged then they begun clashing again ichigo's swung hard each blow pushing arigor back Ichigo then kicked arigor sending him back then stood facing him again.

Arigor "you are stronger than I thought, so now I will have to bring more to the table as well"

Arigor put his scythe to the sky gathering wind creating tornados sending them at Ichigo, the Shinigami moved to the side and was greeted with a gust of wind blowing him away he was on the ground now and didn't get time to recover as arigor sent a bolt of lighting from the sky striking Ichigo putting him in intense pain.

Oriheme "Ichigo!"

Ichigo "stay where you are!"

Arigor "it's useless you will die here at the hands of arigor the grim reaper"

Ichigo "you know you talk too much" he said as he stood on his feet, and then he felt rukia's spiritual pressure start to fall, she was in trouble.

Ichigo "oh no, Rukia I gotta end this fast and go help her" he said as he went after arigor again

Arigor "what's this you still have fight left in you?" he said as he blew Ichigo back.

Ichigo "damn why won't you go down? Damn it I gotta help Rukia"

Oriheme "Ichigo what are you doing, why aren't you giving it your all, don't you remember your fight with aizen? How you fought with everything you had to protect the people that are dear to you, that's the whole reason why you are fighting now isn't it? When you fight for your friends that's when your at your strongest… And now Rukia is in trouble and you need to do go help her so get it together and finfish this guy!" her words were straight and true bringing Ichigo to his senses as he was now ready.

Ichigo "heh your right oriheme, it's time I really fight like I mean it"

Arigor "you still believe you can beat me? Why do you not give up what's so important?"

Ichigo "I'm fighting for my friends, they are always fighting for me they risk their lives to protect the ones that are close to them and so do I… so no matter how strong my enemy is I will fight and take them down!... now I'll end this with one final move" he raised his sword as black getsuga formed, "GETSUGA TENSHO!" he put a lot of energy into it and sent it like pure waves of energy it hit arigor he tried to block it but it was no use It sent him flying miles away resulting in his defeat.

Oriheme "Ichigo you did it" she said as she ran towards him

Ichigo "yeah thanks for bringing me to my senses, now let's go help Rukia" he lifted up oriheme bridal and jumped to the air heading in Rukia direction.

Rukia was on her knees trying to catch her breath racer's speed was just too much.

Racer "your so slow hahaha.. now I'm gonna end this" he then came at her for his finishing blow and just before he connected Ichigo appeared right in front of him.

Ichigo "so you're the basterd that's hurting my friend" he said as he pushed racer away

Racer "what the hell, who are you?"

Rukia "Ichigo you're here"

Ichigo "that's right sorry I took so long to get here can you stand?"

Rukia "yeah" she replied as she stood, a little wobbly though

Racer "you with the orange hair, who are you?"

Ichigo "I'm a friend of hers you got a problem with that?"

Racer "doesn't matter I'll still destroy you all!" he started at Ichigo and Ichigo engaged as well they were now in the air trading blows Ichigo in his bankai is faster than Rukia keeping up with racer as Rukia loked on trying to figure out how to stop this foe.

Rukia "there has to be a way to stop him….. right that's it, Ichigo"

Ichigo "yeah?"

Rukia "I have an idea"

Ichigo "uh, I'm a little busy now"

Rukia "get down here and let me tell you what my plan is idiot"

Ichigo "ah fine hold on" he then used a small getsuga tensho to blow racer away and then went to Rukia.

Ichigo "what is it?"

Rukia "I know how we can stop this guy"

Ichigo "oh yeah how's that?"

Rukia "go back and continue fighting him and then try and get him on the ground near enough to me, once you do that I'll use my zanpakto and freeze his limbs but that won't hold him for long so as soon as his movement is restricted you hit him with a big getsuga tensho"

Ichigo "oh that actually might work, ok let's do it"

With that Ichigo went after racer again they both traded blows in the air as Rukia got into position and readied herself Ichigo saw that she was ready and slowly moved towards the ground near her right before racer touched the ground she used her sukinomai Hakuren sending out waves of ice, racer was so focused on Ichigo ready to gloat and brag again that he didn't realize rukia's attack as soon as his limbs touched the ground the waves of ice engulfed him holding his limbs in one place as he was about to break out Ichigo made his move as planned.

Ichigo "your done…..GETSUGA TENSHO!" this one was huge Ichigo had put everything he had in it, it hit racer completely tearing him apart resulting in his defeat.

Rukia "nice I actually thought you mess it up"

Ichigo "no way that was easy"

Oriheme "yeah thank goodness were done here let's go see how the others are doing"

Meanwhile over natsu's side he was going at it good he and midnight were fighting it out while uryu would jump in at random intervals to attack midnight but it was going nowhere as they were both blown away by midnight's dark rondo.

Natsu "oww this is going nowhere he's pretty damn strong"

Uryu "yeah that's true, I can't seem to find this guy's weakness damn"

Natsu "well let's go we won't achieve anything by talking"

Natsu started at midnight again fighting hand to hand with uryu helping this went on for a while until midnight got tired of it all as Natsu came in with his fire dragon's iron fist midnight countered,

Midnight "oh no you don't I think it's time to end this….. now GENESIS ZERO" as he said this dark demons came and attacked Natsu dragging him into the realm of nothingness.

Uryu "what just happened? Where did he go?"

Midnight "I sent him into the realm of nothingness he has no chance of returning he is a weakling and nothing more"

Uryu started at midnight fighting gallantly but the latter's abilities has an advantage over uryu's quincy powers.

Midnight "it's useless those arrows have no effect on me now I think it's time I sent you to the realm of nothingness as well so you can join that fool"

[Meanwhile in the realm of nothingness]

Natsu "this again haha how stupid can he be, doesn't he know I already broke out of this before" as he said that he charged his energy and then broke out of the realm and greeted midnight with a punch to the jaw blowing him away.

Uryu "your back, how did you escape?"

Natsu "I just did"

Uryu "ok good enough now listen I got an idea you go ahead and continue fighting him then when I say now you move out of the way and get behind me and prepare to give him one last one attack then ill start shooting arrows at him to keep him distracted then when your ready just give me a signal and I'll move out of your way, that way he won't see it coming"

Natsu "alright let's go"

Natsu engaged midnight once more being sure to keep him in front of the tree,

Uryu "ok now!"

At that Natsu moved to the side then got behind uryu to prepare for his finishing move.

Midnight "I already told you it is worthless" he was using his reflector to blow them away not noticing that Natsu had something in stored

Natsu ran then jumped off the ground engulfing his body in flames then he started to spin.

Natsu "move now!" at that uryu jumped up into the air, this confused midnight as he noticed Natsu coming at him like a train "FIRE DRAGON'S, SWORD EDGE!" midnight was trying to do genesis zero again but it was too late, as Natsu connected sending him and midnight flying and straight through the trees resulting in midnight's defeat.

Uryu "that was pretty good dragneel"

Natsu "thanks shurio"

Uryu "it's uryu!"

Natsu "yeah yeah yeah"

Over at erza's side she and gray were holding their own against cobra.

Cobra "damn this is annoying, I guess I'll have to use it"

Erza "use what?"

Cobra "my dragon slaying magic" as said this his hands turned into dragon claws and small amounts of poison was coming from his mouth.

Gray "oh yeah I forgot Natsu mentioned you're a dragon slayer too"

Erza "oh yes I forgot as well, however it doesn't matter"

Erza and gray started at him but cobra just simply used his roar sending them both flying hitting the ground.

Erza "ouch wait what's this I can't move!"

Cobra "well obviously my element is poison and it's now coursing through your veins"

Gray "damn… this is nothing man I can still… fight"

Erza "that's right no matter how hard you hit us we will still defeat you" they both stood strong

Cobra "what the hell is with you people, don't you know when to give up?"

Erza "'give up' is not in our vocabulary" erza re-equipped into her sarashi with flame colored pants and two katana swords,

And with that they went at it again though feeling the pain from the poison they still fought gallantly. The fighting went on for a while until erza decided it's time to end it and they both readied one last move gray used ice bringer gave cobra 5 strikes then moved away and erza finished it with one swing of her two blades resulting in cobra's defeat .

Erza "good….work" she panted

Gray "yeah you too"

Ichigo "hey you guys alright?"

Ichigo, Rukia and oriheme ran up to them both.

Erza "yeah were fine we just got poisoned"

Oriheme "oh I can help with that…. Santen keshun I reject" the shield formed and started healing them,

Meanwhile over lucy's side.

Lucy "go scorpio!" scorpio blasted angel's summoning causing it to disappear

Angel "what impossible"

Lucy "are you done yet?"

Angel "you think you've won huh well here goes another!" she summoned another angel called raguel

Lucy "oh another one huh well how about this, gate of the lion I open thee, lokey!"

Lokey "well hello again lucy"

Lucy "hey lokey listen I'm ending this now when I say go you charge that thing and hit it and the back out, when lokey backs out you finfish it up with another attack ok chad?"

Chad "got yah'

They started at her again lokey first off using regulus impact hitting the angel down and backed out then chad moved in and fired a beam of energy at the angel blasting both it and angel away, angel used up all of her energy on that last summoning so she was out for the count resulting in her defeat.

Lucy "wow I'm beat thanks chad, lokey"

Chad "no problem"

Lokey "anytime" he said as he went back to the celestial spirit world.

After lucy and chad regrouped with the others they all went back to the guild and celebrated well mostly Natsu running around like a nut job…..

Ok ending it here, it took quite a while with those fights though whew…. Well next chapter will include Ichigo and the others going on jobs and having fun, and at the same time Ichigo, Rukia and the others are going to keep trying to figure out how to get back home, oh and along the line I have a surprise for you guys so stay tuned….. until next time!


	5. Chapter 5- Final chapter

Hello once again my dear audience sorry for the delay, you know how it is school and such, anyway here is chapter 5, this chapter is also the final, It's all about Ichigo and the others trying to find a way to get back to their world now let's get started shall we…

**Shinigami meets Fairy**

**Chapter 5**

Previously on Shinigami meets fairy; Ichigo along with Rukia and the members from fairy tail; erza, natsu, gray and lucy went to another town in search of his missing friends once they got there erza was the one that found them, all went well and they were in the middle of their reunion when it was interrupted by an unexpected appearance by members of the oracion seis, they had an all out brawl until midnight ended it stating that this was only part one, the next day arrived and every one fought gallantly. Ichigo and his friends along with fairy tail's members won and they all went back to magnolia where they continued trying to figure out how they got there and how they will get back….

[fairy tail guild]

Erza "but that is what makes me wonder" erza said wondering about what was the cause of Ichigo and his friends ending up in this world

Rukia "what's that?"

Erza "you said that you guys were coming through a portal called the senkaimon, then something went wrong there was a flash of bright light and you ended up here, I don't understand what was the main cause"

Rukia "I don't know, before the flash of bright light I felt something weird going on with the hell butterfly"

Erza "what's that?"

Rukia "it's a butterfly that we control while coming through the senkaimon, it's the only way to come through the portal without having the restrictive current getting in the way"

Erza "I see, well if that's the case and you felt something wrong with the hell butterfly do you think you might of lost control of it?"

Rukia "no, that can't be it ive never lost control of a hell butterfly before"

Ichigo "well in any case we have to find a way to get back, anything can happen for all we know there could be some huge war going on, I should be there to protect my sisters" he stated firmly with a little concern in his voice.

Erza "you have sisters?"

Ichigo "yeah I really love em, and I'll do whatever I can to protect them" he replied with a lot of passion in his voice

Natsu "well then were gonna help yah" he said with his usual jolly self, the passion that Ichigo has for protecting his sisters sparked something in Natsu he now respects Ichigo.

Ichigo "thanks a lot"

Gray "well how should we start?"

Rukia "I don't know exactly its kind of hard to figure out a go plan without any clues"

Uryu "yeah and it's even harder because I can't even sense anyone else's spiritual pressure If I could sense any then we could follow it"

Chad "yeah that's true"

Erza "well we should start by looking around maybe we'll find something"

Rukia "perhaps your right"

Erza "let's go on some jobs and while we're out let's keep a sharp eye out maybe one of your friends from your world are already here looking for you"

Rukia "maybe"

They went over to the board and erza split them up in groups of 3,

Ichigo, natsu and oriheme

Erza, uryu and chad

Gray, lucy and Rukia

Each team chose a job request and set off in their different directions…..

Along with Ichigo, Natsu and oriheme, Ichigo and Natsu were currently having an argument.

Ichigo "no you idiot, you can't borrow my zanpakto"

Natsu "and why not?"

Ichigo "in case you never knew zanpakto and shinigami have a strong bond, we don't just lend our zanpakto to people no matter who they are"

Natsu "whatever and wait did you call me idiot just know?"

Ichigo "yeah I did so what?"

Natsu "you wana fight carrot head?"

Ichigo "sure let's do it!"

With that they started fighting again, Ichigo didn't bother drawing his sword, they just fought it out like real men this fight was like a classic anime random fight with the pair kicking and punching each other all over the place damaging a few buildings in the process… meanwhile a certain short white haired Shinigami walked up behind them as the two stopped to catch their breaths.

"you always end up making trouble where ever you go, don't you Ichigo?"

Ichigo "wait a minute that voice is familiar" he said as he turned around and saw none other than the 10th division, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Ichigo "T, Toshiro? How did you get here?"

Toshiro "well it's a long story I'll explain once the rest of your friends and Rukia are present let's go"

Natsu "wait wait wait… first of all who's the kid?"

Toshiro "I'm not a kid and don't mind who I am who are you?" he said as he grabbed his zanpakto ready to draw it just in case the pink haired boy that he doesn't know standing in front was a possible enemy.

Ichigo "ah hey why don't we just relax here" Ichigo said feeling the tension in the air he definitely didn't want Natsu to get in a fight with one of the captains of the Gotei 13 "toshiro this is Natsu dragneel, he's a friend of mine, and Natsu this is Toshiro Hitsugaya, he's the captain of the 10th division"

Natsu "oh well as long as you know em"

Toshiro "alright I think we've wasted enough time now let's go to where the others are"

Ichigo "alright let's uhhh…hey oriheme"

Oriheme "oh hey Ichigo what's up?...huh oh hey! Captain Hitsugaya when did you get here?" she was actually distracted by a purse she saw on display in a store window

Toshiro "I'll explain later now let's get going already"

Oriheme "okay! Hehe"

They were now walking towards the others position.

Ichigo "oh yeah toshiro by the way where's rangiku?"

Toshiro "she already went to where Rukia and the others are, Renji came along too, I sensed that you were all split up in different places so I gave them orders to get everyone together so they should all be in one place by now"

Ichigo "oh well we should use flash step to get there fast"

Toshiro "right but what about your friend here I'm pretty sure he can't keep up and oriheme as well"

Ichigo "I'll carry oriheme on my back, and Natsu what about you, can you run fast?"

Natsu "don't worry about it happy here will carry me he's pretty fast"

Toshiro "alright now that it's settled let's go"

With that said they all moved off toshiro took the lead followed by Ichigo they kept there speed at a level so happy could keep up there were a lot faster after all….. meanwhile over were the others are grouped up they were now sitting and enjoying drinks, it was rangiku's idea.

Rangiku "ahh this is pretty good"

Renji "your right"

Rukia "you guys can be so relaxed I mean your in another world who knows what kind of enemy can pop up"

Rangiku "huh well I don't know about you but this is like a vacation to me I might even go shopping later"

Erza "pardon me you said your captain went to get ichigo and Natsu right?"

Rangiku "yeah what is it?"

Erza "I'm just worried that's all"

Gray "oh erza your worried about that dummy"

Erza "I know he can handle himself but who knows"

Natsu "don't worry about it I'm right here"

They had arrived just as erza started talking.

Erza "oh your here"

Toshiro "sorry about the delay, had to move at a paste so he could keep up"

Happy "it's wasn't easy you know your fast" he complained

Uryu "well know that we're all here let's go back to the guild hall to talk about all this, here isn't the best place we could be under surveillance by anyone"

Toshiro "you have a point let's go"

Erza "I'll find us a ride"

They got a horse drawn carrier made for carrying boxes and such, much to rangiku's annoyance she would prefer something more fancy, and in an hour they arrived at the guild.

Mirajane "oh welcome back guys..umm who are they?"

Erza "some friends of Ichigo's looks like they found a way to bring them back anyway where's master?"

Mirajane "he went to a meeting with the other guild masters"

Erza "I see well were going to be discussing at a table"

Mirajane "okay"

Once seated they all got acquainted and toshiro begun.

Toshiro "alright so when you guys were passing through the senkaimon what happened exactly?"

Rukia "well we were passing through fine until I felt something go wrong with the hell butterfly and then there was a flash of bright light and after that all I woke up here, same with Ichigo, oriheme, chad and uryu"

Toshiro "well we also felt something weird within the seireitei at one point we could sense all of your spiritual pressures and then they vanished which seemed impossible given the fact that while in the dangai precipice world one cannot feel any spiritual pressure from the outside whether in the seireitei or the world of the living, so the head captain had captain Kurotsuchi look into the matter and the captain found that for and instant there was a kind of warp that opened another portal that drew you all in bringing you here"

Rukia "well if that's the case was how come I felt something wrong with the hell butterfly?"

Toshiro "captain kurotsuchi said that the hell butterfly had nothing to do with it, it was just the warp when we got there in the precipice world we found the hell butterfly flying around in circles"

Rukia "I see"

Ichigo "so can we go back?"

Toshiro "yes we can captain kurotsuchi found a way to reopen that portal however he can only open it for about an hour we should get going now because of it closes he isn't sure if he could open it again it was hard enough getting it open"

Ichigo "well what are we waiting for let's go"

Rangiku "aw I thought I would get to go shopping" she complained

Toshiro "we are not on vacation now come on"

Renji "well I'll go on ahead, oh and bye it was nice meeting you all" he said as he walked out followed by uryu and chad who had already said by before they went ahead with Renji.

Oriheme "oh I'm gonna miss you so much erza" she said hugging erza tightly which erza kindly hugged her back after she let go of erza oriheme went over to the others telling them bye when she got to mira the two hugged tightly oriheme liked mira a lot the two were similar in some ways which they found out when oriheme went to her to get her insignia.

Rukia "well good bye erza I hope we meet again" these two only shook hands, erza snd rukia were a little close since rukia slept at erza's place but there were a lot alike and preferred shaking hands to hugging.

Erza "same here, and I do think we will meet again… someday"

Natsu "so this is good bye huh?"

Ichigo "yeah pretty much"

Natsu "if we meet again let's have a good fight carrot head" he said with a grin

Ichigo "you got it smoke breath" and with that they shook hands, and Ichigo said good bye to everyone else and left Rangiku also gave everyone a jolly old goodbye she is always the energetic one when it comes to stuff like that. After Ichigo had walked out rukia used her memory eraser and erased everyone in the guilds memory she couldn't let anyone know about all they told the members of fairy tail it's just a precaution the seireitei is too secret.

[outside the guild]

Ichigo "so where's this portal?"

Toshiro "right up there" he pointed at the door shaped portal that was a few centimeters away from the edge of the guild's roof

They all jumped up there well chad had to be drawn up by his hand by Renji, uryu used a trick with Reishi to float up and oriheme on Ichigo's back once at the top they all jumped in chad and uryu had to run and jump though, once on the other side they were now in the seireitei greeted by all the captains along with the head captain.

Head captain "welcome back captain Hitsugaya as well as lieutenant Abarai and Matsumoto and to the rest of you as well, I want a full report on what took place there captain Hitsugaya during the captains meeting"

Toshiro "understood"

Head captain "and be sure that the substitute Shinigami and his friends return to the world of the living safely"

Renji "yes sir I'll be sure to accompany them along the way"

Toshiro "and Rangiku don't dare going off to waste time you have paper work to do"

Rangiku "aw come on"

Toshiro "no complaining it better be done"

With that said the captains all used flash step and left for the meeting, Rangiku went off to play games and drink with shuhei and izuru ignoring toshiro's order and Renji along with rukia went with Ichigo and the others to the world of the living, once there Renji said bye and went back to the seireitei, uryu, chad and oriheme went home and Ichigo went to his home along with rukai and they all went on with their everyday lives.

Okay that's it for this one guys….. I know that once you leave the fairy tail world the insignia disappears off your body like what happened with lisanna when she supposedly died but I've decided to let the insignias stay on Ichigo and the others who got and I know this is the final chapter but don't worry, the lil surprise I have in stored for you all starts with a sequel, that's right there's gona be a sequel baby! Filled with more action and humor and also a lil romance :D so look out for it; **Shinigami meets Fairy part 2: Shinigami and the Fairies**… So until next time!


End file.
